soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Century of Sin
Century of Sin is a third person action adventure game made for the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Nintendo. A game focusing on the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Heavenly Virtues, the story focuses on a boy in high school named Daisuke and his stuffed rabbit doll controlled by an unknown yet benevolent force named Niko as they battle creatures known as Malevolent Sins in their home town. Plot "Join Daisuke and Niko as they take part in a fierce battle between sin and virtue that extends back to dates that mankind has yet to discover." - Box Description Main Story Bonus Stories Main Article: Bonus Stories (CoS) Bonus Stories are extra stories that can only be accessed once the player has finished the main story. They can be obtained through purchasing the game's DLC packs and completing them can earn the player special rewards, such as obtaining new outfits for the characters to wear. Characters Playable *Daisuke Bushido - Main protagonist; high school student *Niko - Main protagonist; Daisuke's childhood stuffed rabbit Non-Playable *Ichima Bushido - Businessman and Daisuke's father *Kenshin Kenkyo - Football team captain and Daisuke's childhood friend *April Brytan - Transfer student from America and Daisuke's friend *Rozuto Himura - Daisuke's homeroom teacher *Hoshiko Kinyoubi - Young fashion designer *Etsuko Kinshu - Local housewife *Tia - Owner of Heaven's Café *Caritas - Virtue of Charity *Benevolentia - Virtue of Kindness *Humilitas - Virtue of Pride *Patientia - Virtue of Patience *Temperantia - Virtue of Temperance *Castitas - Virtue of Chastity *Gula - Deadly Sin of Gluttony *Avaritia - Deadly Sin of Greed *Superbia - Deadly Sin of Pride *Luxuria - Deadly Sin of Lust *Invidia - Deadly Sin of Envy *Ira - Deadly Sin of Wrath *Acedia - Deadly Sin of Sloth Locations * Daisuke's House * Tsumitoku High School * Heaven's Café * Tsumitoku Shopping Center * Tsumitoku Stadium * Rose of Pleasure Hotel * Uta Concert Hall * Tsumitoku Inn * Daisuke's Subconscious Enemies *Virtueless Imp *Voluptuous Pixie *Rotting Treant *Insatiable Fairy Queen *Neglected Marionette *Extravagant Mannequin *Raging Yeti *Broken Jester *Disdainful Naga *Decaying Jouster *Ithyphallic Satyr *Oceanic Nymph *Libidinous Chimera *Heartless Witch *Sorrowful Banshee *Covetous Mimic Bosses * Gula * Avaritia * Superbia * Luxuria * Invidia * Ira * Acedia Alternative Outfits Main Article: Outfits (CoS) Alternative costumes, otherwise known as Outfits, can unlocked throughout the game, which can be used to change a character's appearance in the game. They can be bought from Tia in the shop, Heaven's Café, and some can be obtained through DLC. Voice Actors Main *Daisuke Bushido - Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Niko - Cassandra Lee Morris (English) *Ichima Bushido - John White (English) *April Brytan - Rachael Lillis (English) *Kenshin Kenkyo - Greg Cipes (English) *Rozuto Himura - Matthew Mercer (English) *Hoshiko Kinyoubi - Carrie Keranen (English) *Etsuko Kinshu - Michelle Rojas (English) *Gula - Marisha Ray (English) *Avaritia - Kira Buckland (English) *Superbia - Eric Stuart (English) *Luxuria - Vic Mignogna (English) *Invidia - Leah Clark (English) *Ira - Chris Tergliafera (English) *Acedia - Christopher Niosi (English) Gallery Trivia Category:Century of Sin Category:Games Category:Switch games